Kaiju X Devil
by Devilskaiju
Summary: Issei was like any other man, perverted, happy, and looking for a girlfriend. Fate had other plans for the young man, for his future had more excitement that most would wish for
1. Chapter 1

Kaiju the word of giant monster, they've been here for millions of years.

Before god, before the Devil, before the humans, kaiju roamed the earth.

No one knew why but some felt threatened by these creatures, and so there souls and powers were trapped in sacraed and put away never to be used...till somone stole them all.

No one knows who these people were but that they used these weapons, to end the Great War.

All fell to the power of three monsters.

King ghidorah, the one who killed Alabilon.

Destroyah, who murderd Ddraig.

Godzilla, who killed God himself, and made the world shake in fear.

This is the story of the new welder, of Godzilla.

Issei Hyoudo, the welder of the God Killer, Godzilla.

Fire all around him, Death of this man infront of him.

"monsters!"

Issei looked down at the man, half his torsor missing, his left eye gone, blood pouring from his wounds and his body burnt.

"You will pay for this! with out me this world will die!"

The man got small.

"the people will Parrish!"

Issei's hands became reptile like.

"The earth will fall!"

Issei breathed inwards.

"you will be dammed! a thousand years dammed!"

He drew is final breat before breathing out a purple beam.

The man was vaporized.

Issei turned around to see the land he was standing appon in flames, with piles of dead bodies scattered around the earth.

He had killed go-

"wake up Issei!"

Ooening his eyes he was greeted by his mother standing over him, while he laid head firat on the ground.

"Issei you're gonna be late!"

Issei's eyes sudden in shock.

"Shit!"

As quick as humanly possible, he grabbed his uniform and rushed off to the shower.

'Shit I better not miss any skirt flips'

Issei washing his hair heard someone.

'Pervert'

"what!" Issei looked around saw no one and shrugged it off.

Issei finsihed and dressed himself.

Issei rushed down and grabbed some toast, and ran out the door.

"bye mom, dad, see you guys later!"

Running down the street Issei was thinking about all the skirts that could blow in the wind at any moment and failed to notice that he ran into.

"oof!" Issei fell back down, with a hard thump,

"watch it" a calm voice spoke

"sorry!" Issei apaogziled.

Issei looked up to see Koneko the school's 'mascot'.

"s-sorry"

Issei got back and went right back to running.

Konek left behind, finnaly breathed out in releaf.

'he has power...power I don't trust...who are you?' Koneko thought before leaped forward towards the school.

Issei huffed 'almost to the gate' he thought.

Issei made it but noticed something wrong

"it's closed"

Issei looked at rhe gate to see a notice.

'Renavation'

Issei walked away in sadness.

"it's closed" Issei heard another voice.

Koneko, looked at the note in disappoint ment.

"alright"

Koneko turned and jumped at the sight of issei.

In her eyes she saw energy, all around his body.

"hey are you all right?"

Koneko breathed in and calmed herself down, but still paralyzed with fear.

"I'm fine"

Issei walked forward, towards a paralyzed and scared Koneko.

Koneko clsoed her eyes ready for death.

"Hey come on we can't stay here"

Koneko opened her eyes and looked up.

She saw the power that he had. Power he didn't know he had.

Issei walked away with a smile, while Koneko stood there still in fear.

Issei looked one final time, to see the wind pick up her skirt.

'panties'

'Perv'

Issei again looked around but saw no one.

"who...what?"

Issei's thought was inturrupted by sirens.

Issei was snapped out if his trance and imidetly, ran towarss Koneko.

"come on we need to leave!"

Koneko was pulled by Issei.

"what!"

Koneko started to run too when she heard the Sirens.

"damit! I'm hoping were not to late!"

Issei smiled when he saw the shelter ahead of him, but his smile soon faded when when he saw it was all ready closed.

"no!" Issei yelled out in horror.

Koneko's eyes to went wide as she saw there was no hope left.

What happened next made both turn around in dispare.

The Kaiju had Arrived and with it came death


	2. Chapter 2

Issei ran with Koneko hoping to escape the Kaiju.

Both ran this time away from the shelter.

"come on if were lucky we can out run it"

Issei and Koneko both started to run again, Neither knew if they would survive if the kaiju caught up to them.

While running, explosions, and earth quakes were following behind them.

The sound of a giant screech was heard, making the duo run faster.

Both smiled see the entrance to the train station, and hoped that they would make it.

"were almost there Koneko!" Issei said with a big smile.

There hope seemed within reach, but, destiny had a differnt idea.

The station collapsed, making there hope impossible.

"no...no no no!" Issei was panicking.

*thump*

Issei stopped.

*Thump!*

Turned around.

*THUMP!*

And saw the Kaiju that appeared.

The Kaiju Was a giant octopus, it's tenticals having spikes on the end of them.

Issei grabbed Konekos wrist and sprinted away.

"come on we have to-" Issei was cut off when he was thrown into a building.

Koneko stopped and looked at Issei.

He was stuck in the wall with a giant spike sticking out of him.

"I-Issei" Koneko looked at Issei seeing him with wide eyes.

"Run...Run Koneko leav-e m-m-me"

Issei went limp, his body giving out.

Koneko looked one more time before running again.

Issei's body was dead but his mind was still going.

"I'm dead...I wish I didn't I die a virgin to...at least I hope Koneko lives'

'do you want to live?'

Issei's eyes went wide. when he realised he saw nothing but white.

"you want to live correct?"

Issei's eyes were gazing appon a kaiju, bigger then he'd ever seen.

The kaiju had a deep blue skin color, purple mapel leaf shaped dorsol fins that were jagged and sharp, its eyes were an amber brown, his claws were sharp like razors, it's teeth a bone white and sharp, it's snout was long, but the most prominent was his size, a five hundred foot Kaiju.

"I'll ask agin boy do you want to live?"

"Yes...I do" Issei answered the question.

The kaiju smiled, "good! now take my power and show this calamari who's the king!"

"release restraint level 1!" Issei's limp body spoke.

The Kaiju breathed in and what came out was a purple beam of energy.

Koneko was still running away from the Kaiju, trying her best not to get crushed.

She had seen Issei Hyoudo die right infront of her eyes.

The Kaiju had killed him in front of her eyes.

Koneko was distracted with her thoughts that she tripped and fell down.

Koneko was scared, she was going to die.

Looking back she could see the kaiju behind her.

It stopped and looked down at her with malice.

"Rias...I'm sorry!" Koneko's last word's. She closed her eyes excepting her fate.

...

...

...

Nothing had happen.

Koneko opened her eyes to see the kaiju being held back.

"Stay away from her!"

Behind the kaiju dust cleared to show another kaiju.

"I'll rip your limbs off!" the deep voice of the kaiju was empowering to Koneko, and calming.

The kaiju that stopped, was 150' foot kaiju.

The bigger kaiju pulled the smaller one closer to him.

Koneko's eyes, suddenly widened when the smaller one was being pulled away.

The bigger kaiju pulled the smaller one and pushed it into a building.

"I'll kill you for trying to hurt Koneko!"

'it know my name...no Issei!?'

The eyes of the kaiju resembled Issei's eyes.

The bigger Kaiju pulled on one of the Tenticals, and pulled it off.

"SSSCCRRREEEHHH!" the kaiju screamed in pain as one of the tenicales was ripped off.

The larger on proceeded to mutilate the kaiju, tearing it's limbs off and crushing them.

"I'll rip you apart!" The larger one screamed out while pulling off the limbs.

He didn't stop there,when all the limbs were detached, and the smaller Kaiju lay there in pain, he would finish the job.

The larger Kaiju breathed in, its dorsol plates glowing, starting running from his tail to his head.

When he let out his breath a purple beam turned the small Kaiju into a burnt mess.

With the job done the big kaiju screamed a mighty roar, so big it shook the earth.

Smoke began to appear around the kaiju masking it.

Koneko now out of her trance, walked forward towards the smoke in wonder.

Out of the smoke issei walked, with out any injury.

"Hey Koneko" Issei's last words before, he passed out.

Koneko walked forward and picked up Issei.

"Rias is going to want to hear this"


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Issei saw when he awoke, were Green eyes.

"Wha!" issei sat up in panic.

"hey calm down! its okay" Issei looked around and saw a person he'd never met before.

"Where am I!?"

'boy calm down!' A voice said.

"Who are you!"

"Issei calm down!" Issei looked and saw a red head beauty.

"Issei... I saw you're a Kaiju!"

"What- Gah!" Issei grabbed his head.

Memorys flodded his mind as he rembered what happened.

"I-I killed that...wait is Knoeko safe!"

'boy she's fine, infact she asleep over there'

"who...where is that voice coming from!?"

"Issei please tell me, do you know who brought you here?" The red head asked.

"no" Issei replied.

"It was Koneko, she saw you kill that Kaiju, but I need to know... what are you"

"I'm human"

'no you're not'

"what!"

"Issei, are you hearing a voice?" The red beauty asked

Issei nodded, "yes it keeps talking, like it knows me"

Taking a breath the Woman instructed Issei, "issei, please focus, I need you to imagine something you like, something you desire"

"something I desire?" Issei looked down and looked at his hand, then to the woman's chest, 'Boobs'

*Rip!* the back of Issei's Shirt ripped open revealing dorsol plates.

"No" Issei looked at the plates, there color being a deep purple.

The woman got closer and was amazed by the color, "This...whoa" she went to touch it, "I've never seen a sacred gear like this before" The red head said beforw touching it.

"Hands off Devil!" a new voice said.

"what!"

"you heard me! don't touch the spines!" The Dorsol fins spoke.

"who are you!" She asked.

"I am the one who's stuck inside this pervs body!"

"Hey!" Issei said annoyed.

"Shut up Issei!"

The voice spoke louder, "listen, well, and listen close Devil! we will not be apart of your Purge!"

Issei looked back at the Red Headed Beauty, her eyes had anger.

"He is my host and I will not let his life be ruined by a devil!"

"who do you think you are!" the Woman yelled, "I am Rais Gemory! Heir to the Gemory Clan! you! you're just an object!" Rias announced standing up to show dominance.

"Girl I am Gorjira! I am the king of the monster! I and my host are the most powerful beings! I killed god! And watched as the world fell into chaos!"

Rias's eyes went wide.

"you...no! it can't be!" Her legs fwlt like jello, she grabbed the couch as support.

"issei lets leave! I'll repare your shirt" the spines retreates back onto Issei's body and his shirt was repared.

Issei got up and left, not sure of what to do. He looked around and walked when he saw the door, before Issei left he took one more glance at Rias.

She was sotting in the couch in shock, and torment.

Issei left and spoke to Gorjira, 'that was a littel harsh?

'no that was light compared to what I've in the past' the king replied.

They left, heading home Gorjira sleeping, while Issei hoping that this is all a bad dream.

'so like, are you a god?'

'*snore*'

'and he's asleep'

"You!" Issei turned around to see the red head from before.

'Gorjira! the Red Head from before is here!'

'what *yawn*' Gorjira asked groggy.

"Please let me speak" Rias said.

"I told you before devil leave us a-"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said all that stuff before...I wanted to Thank you for saving Koneko's life...and well, how am I going to say this"

"this'll be good" Gorjia mocked.

"I Rias Gemory ask for me and my purge to live here on your teortory!" Rias asked her head bowed, "we won't get in your way!"

"If you don't bother us I see no problem, Issei?"

Issei was looking down at Rias's shirt intranced by her breast 'Boobs boobs boobs boobs...'

"he agrees too Devil"

"Thank you! I promos you won't regret it!"

Rias picked up Isseis hands and held him close to her chest.

"geh!"

*splash!* Issei's nose gushed out blood.

"are you okay!" Rjas asjed concerned.

Issei had a dumb smile on while looking at Rias's breats.

"he'll be fine" was all Gorjira said

The next day was smooth, with school being canceled because of the recent Kaiju attack, Rias and her Puge had to find somewhere else to meet.

"-and that is the situation so far!"

Rias explained the circumstances to her purge who were up in Issei's room.

"I still can't believe the Perv has a Kaiju" Koneko said while eating a chocolate bunny.

Issei grinned and scratched the backnof his head in embarrassment.

"well you know"

"Yes you know, being in this pervs is so great!" Gorjira said sarcastically.

"Still if Gods dead then..." The Beauty Akeno spoke.

"We'll I'm still new to all this...so what do you guys do as devils and all I mean" Issei asked

"we make contracts, and kill rouge Devils" Spoke Kiba.

"still can't believe the pretty boy is a devil" Issei spike under his breath.

"Haha! If I didn't know any better I'd say this rag team of Devils is perfic!" Gorjira said with laughter.

"Well any way, I want to know what's it like?" Rias asked.

"what's what like?"

"oh please dont tell me! what's it like being a Kaiju!?" Rias had gotten close to Issei again.

"well...it's weird, I felt an urge to protect, Koneko back there...I felt like her life would be my fault if I didn't do anything"

Koneko blushed, embarrassed by the statement.

"you also didnt want to die a virgin" Gorjira's last comment made the whole room laugh.

"it's not funny!" Issei protested.

"well then my turn to talk" Akeno said.

"How impressive is your size?" Akeno asked while wraping her arms around Issei's left arm.

"what!" Issei panicked

"how big are you?" She asked again this time more seductively.

"are you big enough?" Akeno asked before blowing on his ear.

"heh uh!" Issei couldn't make out words.

"When he transforms, were 150 feet. but that stage one" Gorjira explained.

"hold on Stage one?" Akeno asked confused, everyone having the same look.

"yes we have five stages"

"really!?" Issei who also was course, wanted to know more.

"Later right now I'm tired *yawn* so Good night" Gorjira said before falling asleep.

"well then...Issei if you dont mind me asking, now that all of Japan is yours, what are you going to do?" Koomiba questioned.

Issei looked out his window and off into the city of Kuoh "don't know"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week, since Issei had killed the Kaiju, and sence that time he'd learn a lot from Gorjira.

"So that's why Kaiju attack, to get land so they can show it to there mate" Gorjira had explained what kaiju are okay and wich Issei should exterminate.

"Now I'm wondering what I should do, if another kaiju appears"

"You fight it of course"

Issei looked down at his hand before clenching it.

"Issei!"

Issei turmed around towards the voice.

"Looks like our times up" Gorjira said.

Issei opened his eyes and was greeted with two perfic round shaped orbs.

"Hello Issei" Akeno spoke to him, aware that he wasn't looking at her face.

"Well it looks like you're awake Issei" Akeno's voice awake Issei from his trance.

"A-Akeno!?" Issei stuttered.

Akeno smiled, "your mother let me in so~"

'What do I do!?' Issei asked himself.

"Rais wanted me to get you, we have some things to talk about"

"W-what about?" Issei asked nevoursly.

Akeno giggled at Issei's confusion, "come after school and see"

"all right" Issei's only words.

'Pussy' Gorjira sang.

Issei git mad at the lizard, 'What!'

'yeah you heard me! you're a Kaiju now act like it!' He insulted.

'why you!' Issei was distracted by Gorjira's insult.

"you know if you don't hurry up you'll be late" Akeno said befkre leaving Issei's room.

Issei was caught off guard by Akenos words, "Right!" Issei got up imidetly and went to get dressed.

(After school]

Issei and the Gemory Peerage, all sat together discussing, what to do next.

"Okay first oder of business! I'd like to welcome our new member"

"Hi" Issei said while waving his hand.

*smash!*

"Rias!" more people had entered the room.

"whoa!"

Issei surprised by the sudden intrusion turned around.

"What is this!" A women asked while pointing at Issei.

"oh right, Issei this is Sona Sitri She too is a devil" Explained Rias.

"Hello"

"again what is this!" Sona asked again.

Rais spoke "Sona this is Issei, Hyoudo the weilder of a special, sacred gear"

"Show me" Sona demanded.

Issei's Shirt ripped from the back, showing his spines.

"what the-"

"another Devil, joy" Girjira complained.

Sona looked at Issei's back, "What are you?"

"I am Gorjira, King of the monsters! and this is my Perverted Weilder, Issei Hyoudo"

"Dude! not cool" Issei said to his partner.

"Gorjira?" Sona questioned, "I see, you recuted a strong weilder Rias"

"no actually, I was but then Gorjira said some things...I'd rather not ecplain it"

"What?"

"Yeah Well Gorjira seems to hate devils" Issei said

"I hate all supernatural beings" Gorjira explained.

"All?!" Rias's group yelled.

"yes all, because of all of you I can't enjoy my rest!"

"Rest?"

"ha! they didn't tell you why large number suffered? it was because my first hoast wanted revenge on God"

"Wait what!" Sona couldn't beleave what she was hearing.

"you mean!"

"maybe, maybe not only Rias knows the truth"

"Any way, we were decusing our new member"

*Thump!*

"What was that!?"

"Issei, Kaiju is on our territory"

"I know...let's go take care of some business!"

Issei got up and walked out of the room.

"What are you going to do!?" Sona asked.

"yes I would like to know too" Rias pitched in.

"I'm going to show it who's boss!"

"All right let's do this!" Issei said before exiting the building.

"Realsing restraint level 1"

Issei developed smoke around him and clouded up high.

When the smoke cleared, and Issei's kaiju form appeared.

"That's Issei?!" Rias yelled out in disbelief.

Issei walked forward, making each step a stomp.

"he's huge!" Sona yelled in disbelief.

The next battel would begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Issei had stepped in front of the Kaiju.

Both yelled out challenging each other.

Issei made the first move, charging forward with strength unmatched.

'Rip it apart!'

Issei grabbed both it's arms and pulled on them.

"SSSCCCCEEEECCHHH!" the kaiju yelled out before bitting onto Issei.

When the reptile bit down, it couldn't pierce Issei's skin.

'Behind you!'

A tail with a large a spike on the end of it pierced his shoulder.

"RRRAAAAGGGG!" Issei yelled im pain.

'This ones gonna be tricky!'

the tail proceeded to wrap it's self around Issei's left arm.

Issei's arm was ripped off by the Kaiju's tail.

"AAAHHHH!" Issei yelled out in pain.

His arm was ripped off flesh and muscle showing where the appendage used to be.

"Issei!" Koneko yelled out in horror.

"It ripped his arm off" Rias said in fear.

Issei back away in pain while holding his shoulder.

'My arm...where is my arm?' Issei looked down, there it was on the ground twitching, 'oh...oh shit!' Issei thought in pain.

' Issei listen you need to focus, if you don't you'll die' Gorjira spoke.

'it took of my arm...'

'yes it di-'

I'm going to rip its tail off!' Issei charged towards the Kaiju.

The kaiju brought its tail back up and thruster towards Issei again.

"Issei's insane!" Sona yelled out.

Issei dodged the tail, and grabed it with his mouth.

"?" the monster looked at Issei with a questionable look.

Issei bit and violetly ripped his head away and severed the tail.

"SSSSEEEECHHH!" the monster yelled in pain.

"He bit off his tail...what is he!"

Issei looked at the severed end.

The Kaiju looked at Issei with fear and tried to run away in but failed with out it's tail for balance.

"it's scared...it can't defend its self anymore" Rais spoke out loud.

Issei walked in front of it picked its head up, and smashed it into a near by building.

"He's going to kill it with one arm" Kiba spoke out.

Issei reared back his arm and thruster back into the building, with a mighty force strong enough to shatter all the Windows

"What power...he's unstoppable" Sona sank to her knees.

Issei smashed the head angst the building again, and again, more feours then the last.

Issei didn't stop till the creatures head was nothing but a mutilated paste.

Issei dropped the head and let out one final roar before he was covered in steam.

Everyone flew towards the area. to check on issei.

Issei exited the smoke, and took one look at the monster.

"Fuck you!" Issei said while flipping the dead Kaiju off.

Issei colapsed on the ground finnaly the fight took a tole on his body.

"come on lets get him back to the club" Spoke out Rias.

Issei opened his eyes, to see a pair of Breats.

'Boobs!'

'i see that You're awake good'

Issei sighed and where the pair of Feeders were attached to.

'Rias!'

'oh yes i forgot to mention Sleeping next to any supernatural creature will heal, and boost you're power!'

'you mean!'

'yes my last host had a hearm of cat girl's

Issei's eyes went wide with excitement.

'But I realized something back there, and it's not boobs'

'what is it?'

'you're too weak'

'what!'

'while you were out I had them agree to a special training. For seven days you will train and unlock Stage 5 I'm going get you to level 2 no matter what!'

'Gorjira'

'now rest you'll need it for traing'

Issei's future is full of wonder and power, nothing would stop him, not even himself.


End file.
